Illusion
by snazzelle
Summary: #45 of the 100 word challenge. Zak actually gets to be more than a little bossy this time. He actually got Nick to lay down and take it. Zak/Nick ghost adventures slash


Rating: M  
Pairing: Zak/Nick  
Summary: Zak _actually_ gets to be more than a little bossy this time. He actually got Nick to _lay down and take it_.  
A/N: I am so busy OTL but I reaaaally wanted to write this so lol I hope you enjoy it! Trick or Treat? X3  
So I won't be writing another one-shot soon. I have a few chapters to write for other fics c:

* * *

"Fuck, Zak. Watch it."

It was a soft groan, spoken in the dark of his hotel room. Nick panted, hitched breaths losing themselves in the wall of the older man's spikes as he attacked his neck with lips and teeth. Pointed fingers scratched down his back, a dull pain that ran to the hem of his pants. Nick copied the motion and got that gratifying push against his body, felt each hard muscle press against his own, and the outline of a ready dick against his hip. Nick smirked and reached down, handful of ass in each hand and pulled. That got him a low growl (though, he'd probably label it as a loud whimper if this was at another time) and Nick would of celebrated if that same action didn't have the other wiggling in his grasp and moving away.

He looked the older man up and down, and though he had lost the upper hand the moment they stepped through that door, Zak looked equally disheveled. His spikes were in disarray and the neckline of his shirt had been stretched to the point he was sure Zak would never wear it again. Nick stepped away from the wall he had been backed into, "You done?" He nearly broke at the exaggerated groan and playful shove back against the wall.

"We're just getting started." Zak reached for Nick's pants, popping the button free easily. "And really, dude? I hate shopping enough as it is. Half my wardrobe is gone because of you." He grinned at Nick's brief laugh and stopped trying to get Nick out of his clothes when the younger gave a short nod towards the bed.

They fumbled blindly, shedding clothes along the way. Zak's belt made a heavy sound as it hit the ground, and Nick had just stepped out of his boxers when the other placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed. His knees hit the bed when he felt the tips of Zak's fingers trace his spine, raising the hairs along the back of his neck and making Nick shiver. Nick laughed and rubbed the bumps that created on his arms before reaching back to swat Zak's bare hip.

"Can this get any more weird?" Nick asked, still laughing. He looked over his shoulder, ready to face the older man, but Zak placed his hands on his shoulders and pressed in close. Nick bit into his lip as Zak aligned his body against his own and felt each naked stretch of skin against his back.

"You promised, so." Zak smirked and he let go, stepping away to turn on a light. "Just get on the bed and don't move."

"You givin' me show?"

"You _wish_ I was givin' you a show," coming back behind Nick, Zak gave a light shove, "Hell no. I'm planning on taking my sweet time with this." His voice gave away that cheeky grin.

"Nobody likes a tease." Nick joked and crawled on to the bed. He landed heavily on his back, legs spread shoulder width apart, and lazily ran the fingers of one hand up and down his torso. He grunted as Zak sprawled above him and placed an arm around that slim waist to pull the heavy body down. "That's better."

"I assumed you would be freaking out by now." Zak murmured as their legs tangled and his elbows pressed into the bed around Nick's head. Licking his dry lips, he moved in for an exchange of kisses, pushing Nick to yield and let him lead. The younger man simply snickered and pulled away, so Zak went to leaving kisses down his neck and started a slow rock against the other's hips.

Nick groaned and held on, watching breathlessly as the other man moved lower. "Not yet," he panted just as a warm tongue circled a dark nipple. That same tongue traced around his peck and Nick dropped his head back, muttering a quiet 'fuck it'. "Do whatever the hell you want, man."

"Don't worry, dude. Its gonna be more of the same thing. More or less." Zak looked up with a boyish smirk. Nick new better than to trust the other man in times like these. Growling quietly, he grabbed Zak's shoulders just as he pushed apart his legs with his knee.

Zak hummed as Nick's thighs clutched around his hips. Holding onto his face, Zak swooped down and planted his mouth on the younger man's, sweeping his tongue along the full bottom lip. Nick grunted, rolling his hips up just as he opened his mouth, gently swirling his tongue around Zak's.

Breathy moans and deep groans were left between swollen lips that moved with desperation. Nick shuddered as Zak started thrusting, rubbing aroused flesh one against the other between hard, slick stomachs. Nick broke the kiss and gasped for air, allowing Zak to kiss and suck down the line of his neck. It felt different now to have Zak's attention there, had Nick quivering, aware of the wet of Zak's mouth and the whirls he drew with his tongue around his Adam's apple.

Nick's didn't even know what to do with his hands. They didn't move, and it was weird for him to not explore the masterpiece of a body and instead have them practically glued to the strong back, denting into the hard muscles. Zak's hands were everywhere- feeling down the sides of his ribs, thumbs dipping into the hallows of his hips. A slim hand wrapped around both their cocks, and Nick hissed, reaching between them to shove Zak back, just enough to move their torsos apart, looking between their moving bodies.

"Fuck, Zak." Nick panted and shut his eyes. Its obscene what they look like together like this, with Zak's thighs slapping against the back of his own hard enough to move him back and forth on bed. The older gave a little more pressure around their shafts and for a moment Nick was certain he saw stars and had to catch his breath. "Damn it, Zak!" He grabbed for the other's wrist and was surprised that Zak let go.

"Fine... but only because I want somethin' else." Zak sat up and Nick moved as well. "Don't get up," Zak said and placed a hand on the center of Nick's chest. He lowered himself back down and snorted when Zak moved from between his legs to straddle his chest. The older man's body was propped up on display and his shiny cock just inches from his own mouth, Nick couldn't quite drag his eyes away, but he had to look at Zak's face when he spoke.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself."

Nick raised his chin, "And if I don't?"

"You're not the only one who can tie a decent knot."

Zak leaned back and he grinned as Nick's eyes roamed over his body. He gripped Nick's erection behind him. The first few strokes were awkward, but he quickly got the hang of the up and down motion with that slight twist as he just gets to the head. Nick was writhing underneath him, wild eyed and pulling at the bedsheets with his fists. Zak felt pretty damn satisfied.

"You keep that up for me."

"Dude, I promise you. It ain't going anywhere." Nick gritted out. He swore he was just a hair's width away from cumming, and that his will alone was what was keeping him going. His arms relaxed when Zak released his hold, itching to touch the other man as Zak touched himself instead. He reached for those sculpted thighs, fingers running up the lengths of them as Zak moved in closer until he was damn sure Zak angling his cock down would put its head right against his lips.

"What did I say about teasing," Nick husked as clawed hands scratched up Zak's thighs to his ass. He gave him a good squeeze and the other's breath hitched, hips twitching forward and bringing him just that much closer to where Nick wanted him. "Com'on, Zak." He wetted his lips for good measure and didn't miss the quiet catch of Zak's breath.

His older lover scooted forward, knees tucking in behind Nick's shoulders almost uncomfortably. The best he could do was to hold onto Zak's hips, but immediately his hands were grabbed and pushed up in the small space between his head and the headboard. That worked too and Nick gave a tiny bit of a struggle for show. It had Zak shifting above him, cock bobbing temptingly and just out of reach, just so that he wouldn't be displaced from Nick's rocking. "Stop. You're not getting away." Zak said, smiling widely. Nick rolled his eyes and parted his lips, and Zak took it as a cue to reach down and guide his dick into the eager mouth.

Zak released a quiet groan, eyelids fluttering as he was sheathed into the wet warmth. Nick watched him with flaring eyes that watered as the other man pushed past his gag reflex and retreat. He moaned as it went and his hands reflexively reached for Zak's hips, but the grip around his own wrists tightened and his hands tightened into fists over his head in frustration.

"I _told_ you to keep still," Zak panted down at him. Nick could only meet those dark eyes, noticing how his pupils were blown wide. Guy was having a damn power trip over this, and Nick couldn't help the low growl in the back of his throat. Zak shivered and his hands lost their grip around his wrist, instead cradling his head in his hands. Nick grappled for the edge of the pillow underneath his head.

Zak started a slow thrust, careful, because he knew he could really hurt the younger man this way. His teeth peaked over his bottom lip, biting it red, just so that he could keep himself in check as he watched the pull of his cock around the tight seal of Nick's lips. Nick released another needy groan as he lost inch after inch, tongue swirling just so around the fattened head and Zak nearly lost it.

Nick pulled off with a gasp, "Fuck. What are you doing," he growled at him, "You holdin' back on me?"

Zak made a growl of his own, muttering a quiet, "Open up," and slid back in, heard that delicious gag around his dick with Nick so unready. Nick's head twitched to the side, but his grip didn't lessen, and he felt the younger man's throat work, the dribble of spit that escaped the tight seal making his lips shiny around him.

Zak wasted no time, hips moving back and forth to push and pull his cock into the wet warmth of Nick's mouth. The struggles Nick started in the beginning died down, instead, held onto the pillow above his head as deep grunts pushed out from deep within his chest. He sucked greedily when he could, tongue coming out to play and warp around the swollen head, just to breathe in deep and open up wide to feel the length of it slide down his tongue until Zak threw caution to the wind and really started to fuck his mouth. He nearly pulled away twice as the older man continued to slide into his throat, but for the most part Nick kept a hard gaze up at the handsome face that lost himself in pleasure.

Zak pulled out of his mouth allowing Nick to gasp for air. His eyes widened as the first shot of warm cum landed on his face and he shut them when he knew that was Zak's intention. Nick's body melted into the bed, breath coming in and out harshly as he reigned in his own arousal. He was _aching_ down there, and hell, how was he supposed to keep it up with Zak's spunk all over him.

"You did good, Nicky," Zak panted and leaned down to kiss his mouth. Nick tasted his cum on his tongue, probably having everything to do with it staining his own lips. He kissed back violently, chasing after Zak as he pulled away, pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth before they parted.

"Don't I earn something?" Nick asked breathlessly. He watched hesitantly as Zak crawled off of him to walk off to the side on wobbly legs and come back with a tube of that warming oil. Nick reached for the blanket, every intent on wiping the semen off his face.

"You should of left it." Zak grumbled amusedly. Nick scrunched his nose up and tried to sit up, but Zak just shoved him back down.

Nick whined, "I don't like being on my back for this long!" He scowled, but it was gone the moment Zak's warm hand wrapped around his need. His hips bucked up, fucking into that fist. He didn't even mind as Zak slid up to lay between his legs. "Oh fuck. Suck me," Nick moaned down at him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt the wet suction of his mouth around the weeping tip and his back arched off the bed as he came instantly into his mouth.

Zak continued to suckle him dry, riding out the twitches of his post-orgasm. Nick's panting covered the sound of him popping the cap open on the oil. He moaned to cover the noise a little more, just in case the tube whistled when he squeezed a good amount into his hand between Nick's legs. "Sto- stop." Nick grunted and finally reached down to thread his fingers into Zak's hair. He groaned and wiped the mess of sweat and gel into the bed, "Gross. I hate that shit in your hair."

Zak laughed and Nick shook, the younger shooting the other a glare when he popped off his dick. It was half hard laying against his belly and he nearly jumped out of his skin as wet, hot slick went back around his shaft. Zak stoke up and down, getting every inch of skin to shine. "We still got that main event," he said. Nick moaned as those talented fingers moved to his balls, warming them up with that oil.

He had to gasp when he felt them move even further down. Zak's free hand went back to his cock, a slow, barely there stroke as he slid his fingers between his cheeks. Nick growled and grunted, hips spasming to feel the slip of his fingers across his sensitive opening. Even Zak released a moan as he breeched him with one, heating him up from the inside with the lube.

"S'good?" Zak asked. His breath was light and airy as disbelief and arousal colored his face. He twisted his finger deep inside of the younger man making him cry out. "Yeah... It's my favorite." He got more of that oil, tipping it over Nick's groin to get him wet. What wasn't on his cock cascaded between his legs where he scooped it into his hole. Zak grabbed his cock again. It was just too much.

"God, if we don't get to fucking..." Nick growled. Zak snickered and slipped his finger out. He kept that stroking motion on Nick's cock as he got the oil out of the way. Nick cursed long and loud when Zak threw a leg over him and slid right onto his lap, muscled thighs spread wide to take him into his ass.

The raven haired man threw his head back, mouth opened to a little 'o' as he sat himself completely on the other's dick. The slick helped a lot, allowed the thick girth to just slide into his needy hole. He'd been aching for this the moment he got Nick through that fucking door, he could definitely ignore the sweet pang of him stretching him open. He whimpered and grounded himself, rolling his ass back on him until they were both burning for him to move. Nick grappled for him and Zak just had to grab his hands and shove them back up before he scratches him. "I know, I know," he moaned. His voice was tight and high, shaking slightly with restraint. He just can't move yet, as good as it feels.

"Get on your front, Zak- lemme.. lemme-" Nick slurred as he struggled. The heat was making him delirious with Zak so hot around him- so fucking _tight, wet_, spread around him and beautiful propped up on his lap. But Zak wasn't going to let him this time, and his back arched again to get closer as Zak started to rise and fall on his cock. Nick's feet scrambled for leverage before planting down flat on the bed.

"Don't move, babe. Don't move," Zak commanded back at him and leaned back, dragging his hands over to his body where he let Nick touch. Nick's gaze zeroed onto his erect dick, one hand clumsily wrapping around the bobbing length of flesh. It was slippery in his grasp, drenched with liquid that leaked freely from the tip. Zak closed his eyes and released a wanton moan, fingers tightening into the sheets around him as he bounced up and down. It nearly killed Nick to have cum first, gasps leaving his mouth as he emptied deep into Zak's ass. He didn't miss the quiet whine or how Zak's eyes flashed angrily down at him when Nick stopped pumping his hips.

"You just-!"

"Fuck, Zak, how _can't_ I?" Zak groaned loudly and Nick would have been embarrassed any other day, but Zak taking over and fucking losing it was a pretty damn good excuse. Nick swallowed around another gulp of air and ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair before rolling them over easily. He shoved his hips forward and got a grunt from the otherwise pouting man. "I'll make it up to you." Licking his lips, he didn't even bother with paying homage to that body before pulling out and diving down, sealing his mouth around his hole. A swirl of his tongue around the puckered skin got Zak to buck and that was good enough incentive for Nick to press his face in tightly and slide his tongue inside.

The oil was cinammon-y on his tongue, and he licked away to taste the skin and cum underneath, moaning warmly when Zak's pants gave way to demands. Zak pulled him in, hands around the back of Nick's skull and threading in his hair pulling his face closer, _grinding _against the tongue wiggling deep.

"C'om on, Nick, I fucking _swear_," He grunted, swivelling his hips, tilting them to give the other perfect access. "I fucking swear I'll fuck your face- oh! Yes. Like that. _Please_."

Nick would have smiled had his mouth not been occupied. One finger slipped in alongside his tongue, slowly thrusting and rubbing over Zak's prostate. Zak released these small, choked moans and Nick knew it wouldn't be long before he came, clenching on the tongue and finger inside his greedy hole. Nick sealed his other hand around Zak's hip, pulling him onto his face and attacking his opening with light nips and deep, long sucks. He slithered finger and tongue in and out, felt the warmth of his seed on his fingers, and groaned in accomplishment when Zak's thighs tightened around him and moaned out his release. The older man kept him close, felt each twitch of his body until he simply couldn't give any more. Nick moaned and licked the expanse of skin leading to the tip of his cock.

"You _fucker_," Zak groaned and reached for the pillow behind him to bop Nick over the head with. Nick laughed tiredly and crawled back up to be cradled against Zak's body. He sighed when the older man clung to him and ignored the mess between their stomachs. His breaths immediately synchronized with the other male, both a little heavy with exertion.

"I told you I was going to get you on your back at the end of this."

Zak rolled his eyes, "Because you cheated." He gave the younger man a sleepy smile and leaned down to plant another kiss on those kiss swollen lips. "I still kicked your ass on this one. You were going to _let me_."

"Keep telling yourself that, Bagans."

The couple laid there holding each other until their breaths evened out. Zak released a quiet, content giggle and reached over to the bedside table to turn down the lights. Nick enjoyed this moment best, when Zak looks at him like this. "Was it what you expected?"

Nick shook his head and slid a bit off to the side, arm and leg still thrown over the other man, "Nah." He nudged his nose under Zak's chin, grateful Zak didn't exactly go the extra mile. "Love you." He noticed Zak's eyelids were becoming heavy and that Zak was having a little more difficulty focusing on him, yet the older man still managed a quiet mumble.

"Love you too, you jerk."


End file.
